memanjakan diri
by sweetysexy
Summary: SUMARRY: DORM SEPI PARA MEMBER PERGI ENTAH KEMANA, PARA MAKNAE SEHUN DAN KAI MELAKUKAN HAL UNTUK MEMANJAKAN DIRI, KIRA-KIRA SEPERTI APA VERSI MEMANJAKAN DIRI MAKNAE EXO INI?


**HUNKAI FANFICTION**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MEMANJAKAN DIRI**

 **STORY BY SWEETY SEXY**

 **MAINPAIR HUNKAI AS EXO MEMBER**

 **ONESHOOT**

 **RATE T+**

 **SUMARRY: DORM SEPI PARA MEMBER PERGI ENTAH KEMANA, PARA MAKNAE SEHUN DAN KAI MELAKUKAN HAL UNTUK MEMANJAKAN DIRI, KIRA-KIRA SEPERTI APA VERSI MEMANJAKAN DIRI MAKNAE EXO INI?**

 **YOO..**

 **CHECK**

 **THIS**

 **OUT**

 **.**

 **.**

Bruugh…

"jong.." panggil namja yang meletakkan kepalanya diatas paha sang namja tan

"ne..?" jawabnya yang terus memainkan playstation

"hyungdeul eodigaseo? Kenapa dorm sepi sekali?"

"eooh.. mungkin mereka ada urusan penting atau ada pemotretan majalah edisi mingguan" jawab kai tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari peermainan ps tersebut.

"aiissh.. jong kau merasakan tidak kalau ada sesuatu yang kurang dari kita"

"sesuatu? Yang kurang?" Tanya kai mulai penasaran

"iya.. sesuatu yang kurang dari kita sebagai member exo. Kau tahu selama ini kan kita di larang untuk berpacaran apalagi terlibat kontak dengan yeoja."

"terus…? " Tanya kai yang masih asyik bermain playstation itu. Sementara itu sehun yang merasa terabaikan pun mulai kesal dengan jongin.

"dengarkan aku dulu joonngg…" ucap sehun menarik stick ps dari tangan jongin

"yaaak… andwae.. huun.. sebentar lagi aku menang hun,, yak.. yak.. aissh. "

Terjadilah perebutan stick ps antara sehun dan kai sehingga permainan kai yang memang berada di ujung tanduk itu pun, terpaksa harus GAME OVER karena sehun berhasil merebut stick ps dari tangan kai

"yaah.. kan… gara-gara kau aku jadi kalah kan. Padahal sebentar lagi aku akan mememenangkan permaianan itu jika kau tak mengangguku. Aissh kau ini."

"makanya.. dengarkan aku dulu jong… aku sedang bicara kau malah asyik dengan ps mu itu. "

"yaa yaa.. oh sehun sshii.." ucap kai dengan mempoutkan bibirnya itu

"jangan mempoutkan bibirmu seperti itu. Kau makin manis kalau cemberut seperti itu jong" ucap sehun menggodda kai

"aiissh… ne..ne. kau mau bilang apa tadi?" Tanya kai pada akhirnya

"begini jong kau merasa tidak kalau kita ada yang kurang?"

"kuraang? Maksudmu?"

"maksudku.. kita juga butuh mamanjakan diri jong"

"memanjakan diri? Ya sudah.. tinggal ke SPA kan" saran jongin

"aissh… bukan memanjakan diri seperti itu jong. Maksudkuu.. euuum.." sehun jadi bingung sendiri, mau menjelaskannya seperti apa kepada rekan se group EXO nya itu. Yang pasti ini sedikit berbau negative makanya sehun jadi bingung atau malu lebih tepatnya. Yaa.. walaupun sesama namja siih.

"maksudku.. seperti.. pelampiasan.. nafsu." Uacapnya dengan mengecilkan suara di akhir kalimatnya

"MWOOO? "

"ssstttt…. Jangan keras-keras jong" ucap sehun langung membekap mulut jongin

"hhmmmppp.. hhhmmmppp…" sehun pun melepaskan acara membekapnya

"pelampiasan nafsu? Kau ada-ada saja hun.. yang benar saja maksudmu kita melakukan seks begitu" ucap jongin santai

"bukan begitu juga.. yang jelas aku ingin terhindar dari mimpi basahku akhir-akhir ini."

"mimpi basah? Kau sering mimpi basah.. pppffttt.. " ucap kai yang menahan tawanya

"jangan.. tertawa jong.. kau tahu aku sangat tersiksa dengan mimpi basah ku ini. Karna Aku harus membersihkan celana ku yang terkena cairan itu sebelum diberikan ke pihak laundry"

"ppffft HUAHAAAA.." tawa jongin yang tak bisa ditahannya lagi

"aigoo. Aigoo… araa… terus sekarang kau mau apa hun? Supaya kau terhindar dari mimpi basahmu itu? Tak mungkin kan kau bermain sex dengan yeoja di luaran sana." Ucap kai dengan bercanda

"aiissh… kim jongin.. aku serius jooonnng…"

"ne… ne… sekarang kau mau apa?"

"euumm…. " ucap sehun dengan tampang berfikir

.

.

"bagaimanaa.. kalau menonton video seks?"

"okee… ide bagus. Tapi kasetnya?"

"tenang… aku sudah punya persediaan yang lengkap." Jawab sehun.

.

.

.

Mereka pun mulai memutar kaset yang sudah di pilih oleh sehun sebelumnya, untung tak ada hyung hyung mereka, kalau ada. Pasti mereka tidak akan di bolehkan oleh sang eomma exo /DO/ dengan alas an menonton video seks tidak sehat bagi badan mereka terutama.. 'kejantanan' nya (?)

.

.

Videopun di mulai dengan aksi sang cewek yang centil mendekati cowonya, dengan hanya menggunakan bikini tembus pandang itu ia berlagak sexy, menggoda seakan-akan menyuruh sang cowok untuk memakannya. Gigitan bibir secara sensual oleh sang cewe sudah cukup membuat sang cowo tidak bisa menahannya lagi dan langsung menerjang cewe.

Hunkai yang melihat itupun mulai terangsang karena dari awal sang cewe dalam video memang sudang merangsang meraka. Membangkitkan gairah dalam diri hunkai.

10 menit..hunkai masih bisa mengontrol

20 menit

25 menit.

Okay.. mereka tak tahan lagi. Aksi sang cowo yang menumbuk hole sang cewe dengan kejantanannya pun sudak cukup membuat sesuatu dibawah sana menggembung dan tak tertahankan lagi di tambah

"hhmmmhh…. Aahhhh… hhhaah… mmmmhhh… akkkh… hhah.. hhah..

Desahan sang cewe yang menikamati holenya ditumbuk oleh sang cowo

.

"huunn… cuukuuup… huun.. aku tak tahan lagi.." ucap kai gugup yang mulai memegang sesuatu yang keras di balik celananya itu.

Greeb…

"biarkan aku yang yang menolong mu jong" ucap sehun ikut-ikutan memegang kejantanan jongin

"akkh.. hhuuun… hhanndwwae.." tolak kai mencoba menarik tangan sehun dari kejantanannya. Dengan tangan gemetar tapi 'mau' kai berusaha menarik tangan sehun.

'bhiar.. jjongghh.. bbihhar aku menolonngghh mmuuhh." Ucap sehun yang ikut-tan mendesah entah karena terangasang karena kejantanan jongin atau wajah jongin yang mengerang seksi

"hhunn… aaakhh.. hhahhh…" gesekan antara celana dan tanagan sehun di ejantanannya membuat jongin cukup tak bisa menahannya lagi

"ahhh… cukupphh hhuun.. hhentii" ucap kai terputus-putus karana tak tahan untuk mengeluarkan sesuatu dari bawah sana.

Shiit…

"aku tak tahan lagi jong.."

Bruuggh..

Dengan cepat sehun mendorong bahau jongin dengan sebelah tangannya dan sebelah tangan lagi masih mengurut kepunyaan jongin

"hhun.. hhmmp.." ucapan jongin terhenti karena bibirnya telah disumpal dengan bibir tipis oh sehun. Sehun mencium jongin tergesaa-gesaa. Tak sabaran, mengulum bibir bawah dan atas jongin secara bergantian dan mengulum dalam bibir jongin seperti ingin memakan bibir tebal itu.

"hhmmhhaah… hhhmmmhh.. ahhh…. Hhuum.." okay kai tak bisa menahannya lagi, sesuatu akan keluar di bawah sana sedangkan bibirnya tetap di kulum oleh sehun sehinngga jongin mendorong sekuat tenaga bahu sehun dan

"aku keluar.. akkkkhhhh….. aahh.." desahan panjang jongin menandakan betapa leganya ia telah mengeluarkan cairan itu. Sementara itu sehun yang melihat wajah sexy dengan mulut menganga dan mendesah itu, membuat ia kembali menerjang jongin dan meraup bibir sexy itu

"hhuun… mmmp.."

.

.

Other while..

"kamii… pulaannggg,.." ucap main rapper dan main vocal exo itu

"kenapa dprm sepi sekali. Kemana para maknae itu?"

"pasti main playstation, main apalagi mereka selain dari itu, baek" jawab chanyeol

Cclecck..

Pintu terbuka

Dan pemandangan yang disuguhkan sekarang cukup membuat baekhyun menganga dan chanyeol menjatuhkan tasnya dengan tampang seperti orang bodoh."

Hhm.. hhhuun.. sementara tersangka yang membuat bakhyun dan chanyeol terngangapun hanya tetap bersenggama berdua seperti mereka sedang di apartemen pribadi yang tak akan tergangggu dengan apapun yang mereka lakukan.

"YYYAAKKK… KIM JOOONNNGGGGINNN… OH SEHUUN…" bukan, itu bukan suara baekhyun maupun chanyeol yang teriak membahana tapi…

.

.

.

Itu suara sang leader yang naik pitam dengan kelakuan para maknae mereka

DDUUAAGGHH…

BBBRRUUUGGH…

"akkh.. joonngg… kenapa kau menendangku?" Tanya sehun yang terjungkang ke belakang karena jongin menendangnya. Orang yang di Tanyapun ternganga karena kehadiran para member mereka dan berniat mengambil ancang-ancang untuk kabur.

"akkh.. hyung kalian sudah pulang,, hehe… aaaa.. tunggu hyung

itu bukan seperti yang kalian lihat."

"kau kenapa jong" Tanya sehun yang aneh melihat jongin dan melihat ke belakang..

"AAAAAA….. HHHYUUNNNG"

"jjooong… kabuurrr….." ajak sehun yang menarik tangan jongin untuk membawanya pergi

"YYAAAAKKK….. MAAAKNAAEEE… KEMBAAALIIII… KAAALIIIAAANN.." teriak membahana sanga leader.

.

.

.

.

End

Anyeooonngg… terima kasih sudah mau membaca cerita saya yang abal-abal ini.. mohon revieewnya…

Anyeooonggggg….


End file.
